


Just A Few More Minutes

by Dreamin



Series: Domesticity [4]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, New Parents, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When the baby wakes them with her babbling, Mary wants to go to her but Leland has other ideas.
Relationships: Mary Bennet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Domesticity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079897
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Just A Few More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt by afteriwake.

The sound of a baby babbling filled their bedroom and Leland groaned quietly before burying his face in his wife’s hair. He loved their daughter more than anything but sometimes, he just wanted to sleep in. The sound of rain hitting the windows made him want to stay in bed all the more. He tightened his hold around Mary’s waist, his lips softly kissing where her neck met her shoulder.

Mary groaned quietly. “You have to let me get up, Leland.”

“Cassie’s not crying, therefore she doesn’t need us right this moment.” He kissed his way up her neck. “She can entertain herself until we’re ready to face the day.”

His wife shivered then slowly turned to face him, murmuring, “I guess it would be good to leave her to her own devices at this age…”

Leland grinned wickedly. “Exactly.”

It wasn’t long before he had both her nightshirt and his pajama pants off and was slowly kissing his way down her body, the sound of their year-old daughter’s incessant babbling fading to background noise.

He had just kissed his way to Mary’s navel when there was an ear-piercing shriek from the baby monitor, followed by “KITTY!”

Mary rolled her eyes as she rose to lean on her elbows, looking down at him. “You mean to tell me that after all that time we spent trying to get her to say ‘Mama’ and ‘Dada,’ her first word is the cat?”

Leland chuckled as he sat up, his eyes dancing. “Sky must have gotten into the nursery.” Winter Sky, abbreviated to just Sky most of the time, was their tortoiseshell cat. “She can babysit for a few more minutes.”

“‘A few more minutes,’ huh?” Mary asked, her eyes dancing. “I didn’t think a quickie was _that_ quick.”

He grinned. “Alright, perhaps not quite that quick – I need more time to make sure my countess is thoroughly satisfied.”

“Mmm, I’m sure it’ll teach Cassie patience.” She laid back down, grinning at him. “Continue.”

Leland chuckled as he went back to pleasuring his wife.


End file.
